


Comfort

by coffeegateau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, Lowkey Self-Indulgent, M/M, i think, it's still bad though lmao, overuse of "taeyong" and "jaehyun" near the end, tHIS IS SO SHORT, update: i sort of? edited this?, what does sticking with one tense even mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegateau/pseuds/coffeegateau
Summary: Jaehyun was sad and Taeyong didn't like that.





	

Jaehyun had had a long day. Murphy’s Law had really decided to take its course on Jaehyun on that particular day. He wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend, Taeyong.

As soon as Jaehyun opened the door he was faced with a smiling Taeyong coming towards him, but his smile dropped when he saw how exhausted Jaehyun looked. The bags under his eyes, his dull expression, that wasn’t the usual Jaehyun. Taeyong immediately knew something had happened but he knew that Jaehyun would have preferred to not talk about it so he just pulled Jaehyun into a hug. The latter gladly hugged him back and rested his head on his shoulder as Taeyong rubbed circles on the younger’s back. Jaehyun loved Taeyong’s warm hugs, they made him feel protected.

“It’s okay, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong sighed softly. “Let’s go to the kitchen, I made us some warm soup, let’s go eat.” He pulled away and took Jaehyun’s hand, closing the door behind them with the other one. Taeyong led them to the kitchen. Jaehyun barely ate any of the soup, playing around with it with the spoon. He usually enjoyed Taeyong’s cooking, savouring every bite or spoonful.

After Taeyong had waited enough until the soup got cold, he realised that Jaehyun wasn’t going to eat anymore so he took his hand again and went to their bedroom. He sat Jaehyun down and started taking off his tie and work attire. He didn't have any sexual motives, his actions were ones of pure care. After taking off his button up shirt and trousers he put a pair of pajama pants and a jumper of Taeyong’s own on Jaehyun. He knew Jaehyun loved wearing his lover's clothes because they smelled like him, and Taeyong loved seeing his beautiful boyfriend whom he loved so much in his clothes too. He also made sure to put on a pair of fuzzy socks to keep his Jaehyun’s feet warm.

They both laid down in bed, Taeyong twirling strands of Jaehyun’s hair and running his fingers through it in a slow, loving, calming manner. The older massaged his boyfriend’s scalp, knowing it relaxed him.

And that’s how they spent the rest of the night. Tangled in each other, wrapped around each other, in love with each other. Jaehyun melted in Taeyong’s arms. Jaehyun knew that this was where he belonged, with Taeyong. Taeyong was all Jaehyun needed to feel better. Jaehyun was all Taeyong needed. Their comfort was each other.


End file.
